The general topic selected for this proposal is "Novel Approaches to the isolation and Purification of Anticancer Agents from Natural Sources" sought by the National Cancer Institute. The new technology that will be developed is based on Ito's multi-layer coil separator-extractor of the planet centrifuge type as the prototype. The overall objective is to produce commercially an efficient countercurrent chromatography which can be marketed successfully in competition with Japanese imports which are 'state of the art' in the field of countercurrent chromatography. Extensive testing with various types of biological samples will be conducted to determine optimum parameters and engineering changes of the prototype would be studied - in particular, three dimensional mixing of the two solvent phases by changing certain angles in the instrument. The data collected during Phase I would allow the marketing of a countercurrent chromatograph useful to a broad corss-section of the scientific community. The Phase II effort will be directed to the development of an efficient preparative scale instrument geared to industrial utilization such as separation of antibiotics from fermentation broths and isolation of antitumor substances from marine organisms.